Her secret
by sharingstories2
Summary: "She came out a year ago" *contains homophobia*
1. Chapter 1

It all happened so suddenly yet it had been a long time coming. Riley had come out as bisexual when she was sixteen. Most people supported her, after all this was the girl that brought peace and prosperity. Not hurt and anger. The thing was that the death threats had begun, she'd get notes stuffed into her locker saying things like.

 _Dirty_

 _Queer_

 _You just want to have a bigger playing field._

She had kept it hidden for a good six months until her father caught her at her desk at seven in the morning scrubbing of the graffiti that people had covered it in.

 _You are a dirty confused girl. Go snog some girl._

Her father had exploded, out of everyone he was the one who had known since the beginning and the fact that someone would dare say such horrible things struck a chord with him. He made her show him everything that had ever been said and took it to both the police and the principle. The perpetrators had been caught but not before they played one last prank. They had kidnapped her and tied her to a pole next to the school in the middle of winter. She had the words gay girl written across her forehead and was practically frozen to death. The ambulances came and rushed her to hospital, diagnosing her with hypothermia.

Her friends had tracked down the people who had done it and had given them a piece of their minds. Well all exept Maya who sat next to Auggie in a cold hospital chair. The boy looked at her  
"You love her?" he asked. Maya nodded  
"She's my best friend of course I do" Auggie scoffed.  
"You're in love with her, why do you think she came out? She was hoping that you would realise you love her to" Maya tried to protest but Auggie silenced her with a look.  
"Tell her because she won't wait forever" and that's why Maya was stood in a hospital room next to her best friend, spilling her darkest secret. She took a deep breath.  
"I'm probably going to regret this but…. I have a secret and I dunno if you can hear me but I hope to god you do or I'll just be spilling my guts to someone who won't even remember. I know you've been out for nearly a year and I should've told you but…. I'm in love with you and not just crushing love. I mean the love that makes people go to the end of the world and die for each other kind of love. I know you won't feel the same but I just needed you to know." When she got no answer she wiped away a stray tear and walked to the door. Suddenly a moan came from behind her, stopping her in her tracks.  
"I'm in love with you to"


	2. Dear readers

Dear readers.

This is to address something that quite a few people have noticed, whether you have only read this story or others you may have noticed that a lot of my stories carry dark themes such as

· Suicide

· Mental illness

· Rape

· Abuse (of any kind)

· Self-harm

So I feel the need to stress this and I need your help. If you have read any of my stories and they have triggers, even if the trigger seems really remote could you please leave a review or private message, as much as the stories I write are for the reader's enjoyment sometimes they can be very triggering. Thank you.

That is not the reason I have written this note. I am here today to tell everyone that they are worth it, even if you don't believe it, I do. You are all stronger than what ails you and what ails you can be defeated, I believe that everyone has an inner battle inside them but you can survive. If you are experiencing anything, whether it be mental illness or you have been through a traumatic experience, hell even if you just feel sad or upset it is okay to get help. It is okay. I understand this is scary and it could mean that you will have to experience changes that you are not ready for but it will all be worth it. You can get there.

I want to wish everyone reading this all the happiness in the world, you deserve it. Remember you all have beautiful souls and its okay to feel sad and alone or whatever you are feeling. I want you to know that even if you feel like no one believes in you, I do.

Thank you all, I hope you all find happiness and joy in your lives.

\- Sharingstories2


End file.
